The adventures of Harry Riddle
by Harry Thomas Riddle
Summary: Ninety percent of the male population mysteriously die in the summer of 2003 in the muggle and Wizarding world, thus wreaking havoc through both worlds, legislative measures are taken to preserve the survival of the human race. An eight years-old boy flees from the Roman Catholic Orphan Asylum in Manhattan, where they call him the Spawn of Satan or The Son of the Serpent.


**The adventures of Harry Riddle**

 **Author's note**

I have finally decided to write a full story. I am writing the next chapters which should be published next week. Unfortunately, I can't publish them right now because I have yet to translate them from French. So please be patient. I will try to avoid any spelling or grammatical errors, English not being my first language so please excuse me if I make mistakes.. I'll mostly use British English.

The idea of this story came a couple a months ago after being disappointed with the way the Harry & Hermione couple is usually portrayed within fanfictions. I am not attacking anyone but I am just expressing my personal opinion. I won't need to tell you how much I was disappointed with the two last HP books. I am sure that there some people here who may agree with my views – including the ones yet to be expressed.

I'll be honest with you, I don't like when the Harmony pairing happens after both Harry and Hermione have to fall for, share any semblance of relationship or even kiss different characters – especially the youngest Weasleys, which is why I usually avoid most fanfictions that start after the Final Battle. I'll never understand that approach. Then, there also some fanfictions which start before the Final Battle that I find problematic the way they deal with Harry and Hermione's relationship. I'll start with off with the famous Yule Ball episode. Most of these fanfictions usually follow the annoying and sadly "Hermione and Harry don't attend the Yule Ball together" thing. It is sad to build a pairing when its protagonists don't attend such a wonderful and quite romantic event together (raise your hand up if you agree with me lol). In my opinion, Harry and Hermione should attend the Yule Ball together because it is something important that strengthens their relationship, especially for slow-burn fanfictions. Consequently, Hermione becomes Harry's hostage during the Second Task.

Now let's talk about a detail I also don't appreciate with Harmony fanfictions that set during fifth year, it is the selection of prefects. Usually, Ron gets the prefect badge over Harry – which he didn't deserve at all in the first place in canon books. Hopefully, some writers find a solution to that issue which is making Harry the prefect or have Hermione gives back her prefect badge. I personally prefer the latest because it reinforces Hermione's loyalty towards Harry. I think either both teens are made prefects or are not.

I believe I should mention my opinion about Ron's involvement in the Golden Trio. Quite frankly, I don't think that Ron should be Harry and Hermione's friend in harmony fanfictions especially when he's portrayed as he is original books. If harmonians use the moRon personality, I believe they should keep Ron away from Harry and Hermione, some scenarios would be ending their friendship after the troll incident, Nimbus 2000 episode or after Ron's betrayal during GoF. I personally enjoy the latest. This makes me point out of one the flaws I hate about Harry; the fact the he easily forgives moRon even if when he bullies or insults Hermione. Most of time, Harry's a huge loser.

It's time that I tell you without revealing everything the road my story will take. First of all, as you have already guessed, Harry is not going to be a Potter but will be related by blood to Voldemort, he's not his son though and Lily Evans – who won't be James Potter's wife – is still going to be Harry's mother. So keep in mind that this story is about Harry Riddle, not Harry Potter. You must be wondering why, well I've always enjoyed the idea of Harry as Voldemort's Heir or grandchild. In this story Harry will not be an abused emotional wimp with no self-esteem. This is an another trait I dislike from the characters in most fanfictions. To be fair, an emo Harry is no fun to read but I won't criticise people who like that version of Harry, you have your preferences – which I respect. I'd like to point out other flaws about Harry's portrayal; his shortened height that some authors don't even try to fix, his glasses (I know their part of the character but sometimes they end up being a disability), his hand-me-down clothes who are not replaced by ones that fit him… however, I have to let you know that Harry will still wear hand-me-down clothes for a period of time to get along with the story (not forever).

Secondly, I am indeed writing a version of Harry that has a backbone and won't turn him into an annoying retarded loser. And yes he'll be the handsome ladiesman, but be assured that he won't shag any girl he finds attractive. Sadly, this is where you may call me a hypocrite and I wouldn't blame you, I secretly enjoy the Harmony paring that includes one or two additional girls – usually Daphne Greengrass (and Tracey Davis). I am more likely to make it a thing only due to reasons related to my story rather than a personal fantasy, the three girls would be bisexual in my story, you'll see why later. Either way, this is definitely going to be a Harmony pairing, I won't make Harry shags a girl before Hermione. However, I take this opportunity to warn you about a sexual assault attempt committed by a teenage girl against a younger Harry.

Hermione Granger won't be the bossy and bushy buck-toothed knows-it-all (due to narrative purposes), she's still be the smartest witch of her age, but not powerful. In fact, let me tell you a secret, she's sorted in Ravenclaw in my story. Then, if you wondering what Hermione should look like physically, well just think about Emma Watson. As I said before, I decided to make her bisexual. As you must have guessed so far, she'll be closed to both Daphne and Tracey Davis before Harry shows up.

Here come the Weasleys...I won't lie to you, but I don't like them. I enjoy reading some Weasley bashing but I may not take this way later in the story. If I do it, however, I won't give the Twins, Arthur and Bill a pass. I don't think that Fred and George should be one of the they-should-not-be-bashed-weasleys while they're clearly bullies with their "funny" pranks. So if you like them as most Weasley bashers do, this story may not be for you. They are going to be an another blood supremacy family, pureblood supremacy will be more harsh in the British Wizarding world in my story. I may just keep them as simple background characters, but they won't definitely be important.

I haven't forgotten Albus Dumbledore. As I much as I like some Dumbles bashing fictions, alas, I will not bash him for the greater good. Dumbledore will be Harry's mentor and ally somehow. He's the only one who knows Harry's true identity beside Voldemort. He will be needed to keep a balance but still have his hands tied down due to pureblood supremacy laws.

Moreover, Horcruxes exist in my story. I decided to keep the method of their destruction like in canon, which means a living soul container has to die and no Goblin's ritual or other Curse Breaking ways.

Finally, this is going to be an M rated story. There will obviously be sex scenes and mention of rapes. As mentioned above, a teenage girl would try to sexually assault a very young Harry. Please be assured that neither Hermione, Daphne and Tracey would be a victim of rape or sexual assault. This is a romance/adventure fanfiction, but romance won't be overdosed. There will not be overdone "will they or will they not" angsty scenes or forced drama, it pains me to read them so I'll save myself and some of you from reading them. Although the main pairing may be and is more likely to include both Tracey and Daphne, I will not turn my story into something with a billionaire Harry with 5 wives and being the Lord of a hundred Noble and Most of Ancient Houses and the Heir of different the four Founders. He's only a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and that's it. Talking about Harry again, he's going to be grey and a magical prodigy like Tom Riddle when he was the same age. BUT, don't expected him to be some sort of powerful God who can easily disarm a Wizard like Dumbledore or Voldemort, as it is often done in some fanfictions. Last important points; I'm not writing a Dark Harry but he will still fight fire with fire and use Dark Arts. The fact that people fighting Death Eaters and even Voldemort with simple stunners and disarming spells is beyond me. There will be a bit of wandless magic but it would be a skill only accessible to Titans such as Voldemort and Dumbledore. Of course being the hero of my story, Harry will be able to use a limited amount of wandless magic to cast very basic and simple spells and control a limited amount of fire, but no wandless patronus charm in my story.

TL; DR : I've started to write this story after being disappointed by the way many harmonian fanfictions are written.

This is a completely alternative universe and there going to be huge changes regarding some characters and events. I'll say this now before somebody gets a heart attack, Lily Evans is an American muggle student in my story, Tom Riddle has a squib son who is a teacher assistant at the University of Oxford. I may have and have definitely picked a couple of ideas from other fanfictions and I apologise if I cannot remember who I took ideas from to give them credit. By the way, Harry's familiar is going to be a phoenix, not Hedwig.

The main purpose of this author's note was mostly to reassure some harmonians fan like me who cannot even stand any mention of Harry and Hermione having the slightest of thing with any different characters of their respective opposite sex, though they can stand when when one or two slytherin girls join them. This story takes place in modern times, it starts off in the summer of 2003, the main plot is set in 2018 which is the year Hermione, Daphne and Tracey will be fourteen years-old when they attend their fourth year.

 **Prologue**

 **London, United Kingdom. Summer 2003**

It was the beginning of the afternoon and it had been a few hours since Lily Evans had arrived in the United Kingdom's capital, coming from the United States. It was a sunny day, the sun was beating hard during this summer period. The scorching heat was going at full speed and with such violence that it made the cold of winter fall. Lily Evans was walking near Westminster Bridge with an umbrella in her hand to protect herself from the sun, and she was certainly not the only one. She met other people who were shimmering. The few rays of sun that passed through her umbrella made her bright red hair shine. It was a beautiful red. The red colour of her hair was not the unique and wonderful colour she had, but also her emerald green eyes.. She had a pretty thin face, small lips, eyelashes as red as her hair and a small thin nose. You could notice her little chest hidden behind her white t-shirt. She had long legs, thin hips, and modest buttocks, but she did show off her feminine forms. All supported by a blue flower skirt. Lily Evans was a very beautiful young woman, she could easily pass for a model. Visibly, she was barely in her twenties, the uncertainty of her age is due to the features of teenagers still present on the face of the young woman. Her low-heeled shoes reinforced her femininity and with a stylish beige fashion handbag. Lily Evans was indeed a woman with a physique to envy other women and make men crazy.

Lily was slowly approaching Westminster Bridge, Big Ben was visible from the top of the Elizabeth Tower on the other side of the bridge. Lily looked up to admire from afar one of London's most famous landmarks. It was the first time she had seen it and especially since she was eager to come and admire it since her plane landed a few hours ago. She spotted a wooden bench near the Thames. She went there to sit down to breathe a little. She took a handkerchief out of her bag and wiped her face. She took the time to admire the view in front of her, smiling. As she watched her surroundings, an elderly lady came to sit next to her with a stroller. She smiled and Lily returned her smile. Lily glanced into the stroller to see a young infant sleeping in it. To avoid the uncomfortable silence and because it is in her nature, Lily struck up a conversation with the old lady.

"Hello. This little boy is very cute" Lily said gently. Her American accent did not go unnoticed by the old lady. In a strong British accent, she responded with a smile to Lily's comment.

"Oh yes dear. This is my favourite grandson. Actually, he's the only one I have. He likes to take the air even if it is difficult with this heat. We prefer to stay in the shade. I'm sure your child will be as cute as little Robert. I apologise for asking you but where do you come from in America? I visited California last year with my husband."

"You know, I always wondered what my child might look like. I hope they will indeed be cute. And to answer your question, I'm from New York, I arrived this morning. I barely spent half a day here and I've already fell in love this city. It's very different from New York, except for that horrible heat, that's the same there."

"Oh, I see child. Are you on vacation with your family, friends or did you come to study?" Asked the lady.

"Neither. I came to attend the graduation ceremony of my sister. She came to do her master's degree in journalism in London. It's been two years now and we have not seen much. I can not wait her to get it and congratulate her. Besides, I have an appointment with her in ten minutes."

"Congratulations to your sister, child. She is lucky to have a lovely and kind sister like you. I'm sorry to have to leave you so quickly, but I have to bring Robert back to his parents. In any case, I hope you will enjoy yourself and have fun in London. You're young, so I'm not too worried about you. You've probably been already told that at the airport, but welcome to England child and have a nice day".

The grandmother slowly stood up while Lily returned the positive words and a few thanks. The next ten minutes until Lily's sister arrived at the rendezvous, passed in a blur without Lily realising. Indeed, her head was preoccupied with simply admiring the view that offered itself to her. Lily was eager to visit the rest of the landmarks and monuments of the city; she had plenty of time to see everything during her stay in London. She planned to visit other cities in the country and if possible to go for a ride in France. In all honesty, Lily had hoped that her sister would study in Paris. France is the European country she has always wanted to visit since her childhood, Paris the city of romance in particular. A feminine voice took Lily out of daydreams. She turned her head and fell on a familiar face, a face she saw for most of her life. In front of Lily stood her sister. Joy was visible on her thin face. A body as thin as Lily's, blond hair tied in a ponytail and a slightly rounded jaw. She was wearing a yellow summer dress. Lily got up and opened her arms to greet her sister. The emotion of the reunion took over and a few tears of joy flowed on the cheeks of the sisters when they closed their embrace. Lily hugged her tightly to almost cut her sister's breathing, who stroked her back.. Lily gently released the hug and took a slight step back to look at her sister in the eye. Then she was the first to speak.

"I'm so glad to see you again Petunia. Even if it's been six months, it's like an eternity for me big sister. I missed me so much. I am proud of what you have accomplished in the last two years away from home. Congratulations to you Petunia. You do not know how happy I am for you" Lily rushed, forgetting to breathe. Petunia wipes tears off Lily's cheeks before repeating the action with her's, as a sign of affection and reassurance.

"I'm happy to see you again Lily, and I missed you too. Thank you for your kind words little sister. I was on the phone with mom and dad before coming to join you and they also congratulated me on my master's degree. They come to join us in September for the graduation.". To calm the emotion of her little sister, Petunia decided to quickly change the subject of the conversation on something different.

"Tell me Lily, how have you met a handsome boy since you arrived?" Petunia teases with a mischievous smile. It worked, because Lily patted her sister's shoulder and burst out laughing.

"You will never change you. To appease your curiosity that should eat you neurons, I have not yet met Mister Prince Charming. I've had perverts who have glanced at me but you know, they're everywhere" Lily replied, rolling her eyes and pretending to be annoyed. Petunia could not help giggling with a hand in front of her mouth to control herself. Moments later, Lily joined and the two sisters giggled at the same time.

"By the way Lily, don't tell me that you just came with this handbag. I do not see you pulling a suitcase" said Petunia, worried and curious at the same time.

"Are you crazy? A girl travelling without a suitcase! In fact, I left it in a hotel not far from here. And before you ask why, I did not plan to sleep in a hotel far away from my sister's. A night at the hotel not far from Big Ben was included. I taught that I would take advantage of that offer to leave my suitcase somewhere, as I can go around the corner without having to pull it everywhere with me. With this warmth, I'm not motivated by any physical effort" reassured Lily..

"It's a very clever move. Now that I think about it, we could enjoy sleeping in your hotel room tonight. It'd avoid us paying a taxi". Lily had a vague idea of what her sister was insinuating.

"Let me guess, big sister... you intend to go to a party, don't you? That's one of the things I wanted to avoid on my first day in London, but since I'm so excited to see you again, I approve of your plan" Petunia raised her hands in surrender and winked at her sister.

"You're so clever and you know me so well. I promise you that your first night in London will be memorable. Good, come on then! We have a lot of time to kill, things to tell and have fun like tourists until tonight." With these words, Petunia linked her arm with her sister's and the two went through Westminster Bridge. It was an afternoon full of emotions that Lily and Petunia spent. On the one hand, they wanted them to tell each other what they have done the last six months. On the other hand, Petunia was too busy playing the tourist guide throughout London.

Lily Evans is three years younger than her older sister; one is 23 years old and the other 20 years old. They were both born in the city of Chicago. Their family moved to New York six years after Lily's birth. There is always a good understanding between the two sisters despite the fact that Petunia had expressed some feeling of jealousy towards her sister; she is the prettiest of the two, the smartest, the darling of the family... Lily had never wanted her big sister to hate her so the two sisters had done everything they could to eliminate the feeling of jealousy that Petunia felt. Since that day far back in the past, Petunia and Lily have become best friends while being sisters. During elementary school, Lily had skipped a class encouraged by her family and her teachers. She has always been a very smart girl and also had talent outside of school. Lily is a prodigy of the piano. However, she had never wanted to participate in any competition because she was just learning her lessons and playing for her family and her friends from school. Alas, Lily was not a prodigy when it came to sport as opposed to her sister who had excelled at figure skating, but had stopped practicing when she had started her university studies. Lily Evans graduated high school at the age of 16 and went on to do a bachelor's degree in child development at the Boston University. She had graduated at age 19 and started working in a kindergarten for a year. Working with children is a job that Lily had always wanted to do. She had always surprised some of her teachers with her choice, the latter thought she was studying to major in hard sciences or medicine because her his intelligence. It frustrated Lily, she wanted to carry out her dream and knew that others were not in the best position to know what was best for her. Besides, Lily had started looking after kids during high school by doing some babysitting. Unlike some of her teachers, her family always supported her desire to teach in a kindergarten instead of becoming a prominent academician. Her big sister Petunia – who is going to get a master's degree in international relations – has been her biggest supporter.

After spending an incredible afternoon mixed with multiple visits to some of the city's landmarks, the two sisters went to the youth hostel – in Westminster Ward – where Lily dropped her suitcase. Of course, London is a big city, so Lily could not see everything in one afternoon. The hostel is located 200 metres on the right bank of the Thames. It is stuck in a block of buildings whose construction dates from one or two centuries. It is part of one of the rare buildings, on a row of 150 metres, to have a modern exterior architecture and coloured in yellow. Lily's room had a table and 4 beds. The showers and toilets are located on each floor and they are common, as well as a kitchen near the stairs. Lily was not ignorant of this kind of installation because there was the same organisation on university campuses, even if Lily always went to sleep at home with her parents.

Once the two sisters had settled next to each other on one of the beds, Petunia yawned. Lily could only agree with her. Some fatigue was seen on the wrinkles of both young women, a fatigue caused by a merciless heath, a marathon through London to visit all kinds of places and objects and the effect of jet lag weighted on Lily. The latter had the strength to speak.

"Listen sister, I have no strength. This day exhausted me. I'm happy to be here with you but I must admit that today must be the worst since the beginning of the heat wave. You could notice how you could not survive without the shadow of the umbrella."

"I can not contradict you on that one, Lily. It is 5 pm and here is what I propose to you: we go to bed, we rest as long as we need, then when wake up, we order something or eat outside."

Without saying a word, Lily just nodded and walked towards the television they had not noticed before, while Petunia was pulling and turning on a small fan near the bed they decided to share. The TV was under the table and Lily lifted it up and put it on the table. She went back to the bed next to her sister. The two young women just layed on the bed without speaking. The sound of the fan and the one coming out of the TV accompanied them in their silence. Lily did not look at the television at all, she just listened to a feminine voice of some sort of a news channel. The woman in the telly was recounting the harmful and lethal effects of the heat wave. Suddenly, Lily turned her head to pay closer attention to the television set and invited her sister to do the same. The voice came from a news reporter, Sky News. Apparently, the situation was worse than Lily imagined. Tens of thousands of deaths throughout Europe, the majority of them happened in France where the heat wave struck the most. Petunia and Lily were shocked. Lily got up and went to turn off the television because she was unable to see bodies of dead people, victims of the heat wave. She returned to bed trembling and Petunia took her in his arms to try to calm her down. They fell asleep.

Three hours later, a sweaty Lily woke up. Beside her, the peaceful figure of her sister was still sleeping. Lily smiled as she watched her older sister sleeps. She looked like an innocent angel. The sound of the fan and the sound of the TV still on, forced the young woman to remember in the environment in which she was. _We're still in the hostel_ , Lily thought to herself mentally. _I should wake Petunia_ _up_ _so we can eat something_. Lily quickly turned her attention to the television. The events caused by the heat wave in the United Kingdom and on the Continent were no longer being reported. Lily decided to wake her sister up, she gently shook her left shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Come on Cinderella. You have to wake up. It's already 8 A.M.!"

Petunia did not move, she was still sleeping deeply. Lily was about to try to wake her up again when she heard a scream coming from outside their room. From the tone of the voice, Lily guessed that it was the voice of a little girl. Suddenly, a second cry was heard followed by a sob. The voice was different but it was still a feminine voice. Even before Lily began to ask questions, other cries began to ring out; desperate cries. Without thinking, Lily moved away from the bed and left the room. She could never have predicted the scene that was waiting for her as she came out of her room. In the corridor, four bodies of dead men were lying on the ground, a couple of women and a little girl were in the crying. Lily analysed the scene to try to understand what was happening. All of a sudden, noises coming from outside the hotel began to resonate; sirens, horns, howls and tears. Lily noticed that the noises coming from the human voices were all female. A feeling of panic invaded Lily and she did not know what to do in such a situation. _What is happening? There are corpses of men not far from me, screams and other noises outside. Is this an attack?_ Lily was facing a dilemma; go ask the women and the little girl kneeling next to the bodies or go see what's going on outside. In her thoughts, she had completely forgotten about Petunia. Without really knowing if she had made the right decision, Lily turned to the stairs and hurried down and out of the inn.

Lily could never have imagined the scene outside. Inert bodies lined on the pavement, men of all ages, women and girls sobbing or desperate and the worst was on the road. _Oh my gods, what is this hell?_ Lily did not have time to add anything to her thoughts when the sound of an explosion came behind. She turned her head and discovered the horror. An airliner had just crashed down on the roof of the inn. Lily had only one thing in her head and screamed with all her might.

"PETUNIA! "

8


End file.
